


I accidentally fell asleep on your shoulder on the train

by marciee



Series: akafuri drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Train AU, i dont know how to tag!??!?!?, written for 4/12 ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciee/pseuds/marciee
Summary: Furihata falls asleep on the train ride home.(drabble written for akafuri day!! :D)





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: I accidentally fell asleep on your shoulder on the train

Furihata slowly opens his eyes. He was on the train home. Right. Did he miss his stop? Furi turns to look at the sign but realizes he’s leaning on something. He turns to see a gorgeous redhead reading a book. A certain redhead he hasn’t seen since high school. 

“You’re awake,” Akashi says as he turns a page of his book without looking up or making any change in his facial expression. Furi’s face pales. 

“Ah, I’m sorry! I am really really sorry, Akashi-san!” Furi begins apologizing to Akashi, red returning to his face. How long has he been sleeping on his shoulder? Akashi closes his book and turns to Furi. He is still intimidating as ever, Furi finding his mouth dry.

“It’s fine, Furihata-san. Where is your stop?” Akashi asks politely as the train slows to a stop. How has Furi never seen Akashi on the train? He took this route every day, he should have bumped into Akashi before today. It wasn’t hard to recognize Akashi’s signature red hair. Furi blinks out of his stupor, realizing that he still hasn’t answered Akashi’s question.

“Ah, the stop after this one.” Furi looks back at the sign near the exit to confirm. He turns back to Akashi, who surprisingly, smiles at him.

“That’s my stop as well. Why don’t we grab a coffee after we get off? I’d love to catch up with you.” Akashi says smoothly, and Furi wonders why his heart is pounding. Was Akashi asking him out on a date? Furi hasn’t changed a bit since high school, he’s still a scrawny, awkward brunette. Akashi seems to only have gotten more handsome since high school, supported by the middle school girls across from them who were glaring at Furi in jealousy. The train moves again, and Furi crashes into Akashi’s shoulder. 

“I’m okay!” Furi says, rubbing his face and a blush spreading on his face. Akashi chuckles, and Furi thinks his heart is about to explode out of his chest.

“How about I buy you coffee? I know a great place near the next station.” Akashi says, straightening his professional looking tux jacket. He’s probably some important CEO by now, judging by his clothes and expensive briefcase.

“Oh! Uh, sure!” Furi squeaks, and Akashi’s smile seems to grow wider. Somehow, he seems less threatening than he did before. Furi’s blush doesn’t seem to fade. The train slows to a stop, and the speakers let them know that they’re at their destination.

“Let’s go,” Akashi says, standing up and looking at Furi. He follows suit hastily, walking along Akashi, the Akashi Seijuro. The stunning Akashi Seijuro who is probably one of the richest people in the world is walking next to him and taking him out for coffee.

This is probably the best coincidence that has happened to Furi this week, maybe this lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I FELT LIKE 1 WASNT ENOUGH SO HERES ANOTHER ONE I WISH I COULD WRITE MORE FOR THIS FANDOM  
> i write kpop (pentagon) fanfiction so check that out in my works!
> 
> find me on instagram as @pentacrazy and tumblr as @marciee (shoot me a dm!! i dont bite!)
> 
> as always, leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if u enjoyed it~ ily <3


End file.
